The Charmed Sons
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: The Charmed Brothers


Premise: Wyatt abandoned his family for the freedom of the Underworld. With the possibility of his corruption, the Halliwells tried to bring Wyatt back. After years of no luck, the family wants to give up, except for Chris, but the family wants him to give up for his own sake. However, Chris is determined to prevail, and he is not alone. Two companions are at his side: Chris' close friend Renee and Michael, Wyatt's best friend. Evil lurks around every corner, but Chris, Renee, and Michael will fight to win Wyatt over. In the end, at what cost will this battle be decided? I present: The Charmed Sons

*Note: Chronologically, The Charmed Sons takes place after Season Eight.

The Charmed Sons

"My Brother's Keeper"

Episode One: Pilot

TEASER

 FADE IN:

[A camera comes to the front of the manor doors; both open. The camera moves inside, the doors shutting behind it, and stops in the main hall. The manor is dimly lit and quiet. No one is home. Suddenly, a variety of voices can be heard, and images of past events appear around the screen.]

Piper: Prue!

Phoebe: Piper!

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: The Charmed Ones

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe: The Power of Three of will set us free.

Prue: "The Book of Shadows"

Victor: Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

Leo: Call me Leo.

Phoebe: That's exactly my point. I could go either way. Good or Evil. Kind of freaky.

Grams: You did well, Patty. Oh, they're fabulous.

Patty, Little Prue, and Piper's: A time for everything, And everything its place, Return what has been moved, through time and space.

Andy: I always believed there was a world behind or beyond this one. You can sort of believe in Demons, but I would never in my wildest dreams; I would have never imagined that this existed.

Leo:And when it happens this is where I want to be. I love you.

Piper: I love you, Leo.

Grams: The Power of Three

Piper and Leo:Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.

Cole:I told Phoebe last week that I wasn't giving up on her and I, I meant it.

Patty:Oh, I saw this. I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay.

Darryl:Whoa, Prue, Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves.

Piper: It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why.

Phoebe: We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone.

Grams: Because seeing Prue right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny.

Cole: You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all. In fact, he thinks she might be another… Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it.

Patty: So, that's why we had to - why we decided… to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.

Grams: Their baby half-sister.

Patty: But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

Grams: Charmed. Again.

Paige: Paige. My name is Paige.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige**: **Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.

Paige: What have you guys turned me into?

Leo: If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister.

Phoebe: Sister witch.

Piper: Half-witch, half-whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise. I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.

Leo: But you might with Paige - the new Power of Three.

Shane/Source: Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige**: **"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."

Angel of Destiny**: **You three have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of all evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us did think you'd never achieve it at all, but that's really beside the point. What's important is you have and because of that we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your own design.

Piper:Yeah, sometimes. But Phoebe's right, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are.

Phoebe: Don't you get it? She's pregnant!

Piper:Hi. Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did.

Leo: I see.

Paige:It's a miracle.

Piper:A little miracle.

Phoebe:He's beautiful.

Piper:You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise. How ya doing?

Piper: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Is that your name? What do you think? It's a good one.

Phoebe: Who are you?

Chris: Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future.

Chris:Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than the sisters of course.

Paige: I mean, if we need to separate Piper from the sword, what better way than to figure out who she's meant to give it to. No.

Phoebe: It's Wyatt, oh my god, it has to be.

Derek**: **No, thanks, that's really sweet but it's not necessary. He's a good boy so it's just up to me to make sure he stays that way.

Paige: Oh, Leo just found out that a coven of assassin Witches called the Phoenix are after Chris.

Chris: Bianca.

Bianca: Hey. You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you.

Bianca: Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us.

Wyatt:They're no threat to me. Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me.

Chris:I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you.

Wyatt:Save me? From what?

Chris:From whatever evil it was that turned you.

Wyatt:That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power; it's as simple as that.

Chris: "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

Leo: Okay, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt and that is enough for me to want to save him.

Chris: If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you.

Phoebe:Are you Wyatt's little brother?

Chris:Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time.

Leo: We're going to change the future, Chris…for both your sakes.

Leo: I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't.

Chris: You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both.

Grams:"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end."

Leo: I don't need to do anything. You're going to stop yourself.

Evil Wyatt: That's what I love about you Dad; you're such a boundless optimist.

Leo: I love you, Wyatt; don't you understand what that means?

Future Wyatt's voice: And thanks for never giving up on me.

Leo: Count on it, son.

Future Wyatt: Don't worry so much about me, mom.

Piper: Sorry, that's one thing that'll never change.

Piper: It's all part of the plan.

Leo: Plan, what plan?

Paige: Our plan to die.

Phoebe: It's the only way to get our lives back, our normal lives.

Leo: I don't know what to say.

Piper: Just say you're okay with it.

Phoebe: So we can get the next generation ready to pick up where we left off.

Piper: Well, I think we should write everything down; everything that happened, everything we want future generations to know, so that we can pass it down just like it was passed down to us.

Grams Piper: Although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors, and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been Charmed.

[ The camera moves throughout the house. It passes the group picture of Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. Next to it, there is a group picture of Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. The third group picture consists of Piper, Leo, Wyatt age 12, and Chris age 10. Lastly, a shot of Wyatt age 19 and Chris age 17 (separated). The camera moves through the kitchen, dining room, living room, and conservatory; the whole main floor. The camera climbs up the stairs and through the hall to take a look inside each bedroom. One seems occupied, but the others are vacant. Finally, the camera arrives at the attic door. It opens and closes behind causing all the voices, memories, images of the past to stop. The Book of Shadows is missing from the stand where it once resided.]

Int. Manor - Attic - Night

[After a moment, a young man orbs behind the stand. He has dark brown hair, in his early twenties, slight five o'clock shadow; Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell. He has a set expression on his face. Two Demons shimmer on either side behind him, but he uses his hands to telekinetically send them across the attic. Five more demons appear in front of him, and he tosses them around the attic in the same manner. He brings a wicker basket full of five cydarite crystals into his left arm with his telekinesis. The Demons gather and face Chris. They are waiting for something or someone to appear. Another young man orbs onto the scene. He has light brown hair, in his mid-twenties, slight mustache and beard; Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell. There is a haunting in his eyes.]

Wyatt: Chris.

Chris: Wyatt.

[All hell breaks loose. The seven Demons converge on Chris' location, but with his free hand, Chris snaps his fingers and freezes the room. Everything is moving slowly except for him. Wyatt and the Demons are strong. Chris knows he has little time. They are breaking through his power. Chris telekinetically tosses the cydarite crystals around Wyatt. He lets the basket hit the floor as he reaches in his pocket for a scrap of paper. He pulls it out and starts to chant the spell. Wyatt breaks out of the freeze.]

Chris: Powers of the Witches rise

Fly now across the skies

Help Wyatt see with his own eyes

The evils, which inside him, lie

[After saying the spell, he looked up at Wyatt; a minor explosion happened. The cydarite crystals flew through the air. White smoke filled the air for a moment. Chris and Wyatt glare into each others' eyes. The Demons finally break from the freeze themselves. They continue their charge. Chris does not budge as he and Wyatt's eyes remain locked.]

Chris: (VO) One way or another Wyatt, I will save you.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

Opening Credits Roll

Theme Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

ACT I

Int. Manor - Attic - Night

[As the Demons are about to converge on Chris, before he can make a move, a being flames across the attic. Two Demons that leapt across the stand are kicked to the side and sent crashing to the floor. A young dark skinned woman appears from the flames. In her early twenties, she has braids in a ponytail with some hanging to the side. Meagan Goode plays Renee. Chris flings away three Demons that tried to surround him. Two other Demons begin their assault. One unleashes Lightning from his mouth and the other hurls a barrage of icicles at their two opponents. Renee blocks the lightning and deflects it with a barrier forged from light. Chris turns the icicles attacks against his foes. The Demons are slightly blown back but not vanquished. They continue enduring the attacks and attacking until a young man shimmers behind them. In his early twenties, he has long black hair and is clean shaven. Milo Ventimiglia plays Michael. First, he grabs the Demons by the shoulder and slams them into each other using his super strength. Next, he throws them across the attic floor. Then, he shimmers to them, changing his right hand into a venomous claw, and slashes both Demons. The two Demons have trouble getting up, but after recovering, they stand up like nothing happened. The seven Demons laugh as they regroup behind Wyatt. Renee and Michael regroup beside Chris. Wyatt stands with an amused expression. The Demons go silent.]

Wyatt: Leave us. [After nodding, the Demons shimmer away.]

Renee, Michael, nice of you to join us. I see Chris decided to involve you in another one of his plans. [He smirks.] When will you learn Chris, you're wasting your efforts on me.

Chris: [He whispers.] I won't accept that. [Normal voice.] We believe we can bring you back. That's why we're here. Can't you see that?

Wyatt: I see why you're here, why Renee and Michael are here, but they didn't come. This shows that their faith wavers.

Chris: That's what you want to believe.

Wyatt: [He smirks.] Everything you all did to try and save me failed. You, your family, and your two friends have failed many times with spell, with potion, and even with force. Nothing has worked. Nothing ever will work. This is who I was meant to be. Why not give up?

[Wyatt stares at Chris then glances in Michael's direction. Michael looks away, but Chris and Renee don't see this exchange.]

Chris: I'll never stop fighting. I'll keep trying.

Renee: And Michael and I are here to help him in his fight.

Wyatt: Chris' family has given up. Do the same or else.

Chris: You wouldn't kill us, [He whispers.] especially me.

Wyatt: You're right, but I would do something much worse.

[There is a silence. Chris, Renee, and Michael tried to anticipate Wyatt's next move. Wyatt held up his left arm and three energy balls materialized before becoming three energy rings. Chris tenses up. Suddenly, Wyatt's eyes change from pitch black and to a bright white. He begins to feel pain and falls to his knees.] What is...going on!

[Wyatt was racked with pain. Chris, Renee, and Michael noticed light and dark energy pulsating throughout his body. Wyatt put up his force field, outlining his body, to block the pain but his action made the pain worse. Renee and Michael start for Wyatt, but Chris stops them waiting for something. Off his glance, Renee and Michael watch as three orbs of light descend. The orbs twist into Wyatt's body causing him to yell in anguish. A mysterious warlock smokes before Wyatt. In his late twenties, he has long black hair with blonde streaks and a beard cut in three pieces. Wyatt jerked his head up to stare across at Chris. He struggled with his words.] What...have you...done?

Warlock: We must go. [He smokes them away.]

Ext. Underworld - Wyatt's Lair - Eternal Night

Warlock: I never thought I'd be of service to you as a bodyguard.

Wyatt: [He grimaces from pain.] You didn't need to come. I was doing fine.

Warlock: I see. From what I was watching, Chris seemed to have finally gotten the best of you.

Wyatt: No one gets the best of me.

Warlock: I'd advise you to remain here considering your state. If anyone were to see you like this, it would mean disaster.

Wyatt: Thank you for stating the obvious.

Warlock: I only say this because I am the only one you can trust down here.

Wyatt: I trust no one Zexyl; not even you.

Zexyl: [He bows his head.] I await your orders.

Wyatt: Leave me. I will summon you when you are needed. Remember, no one is to enter here. [Zexyl nods and smokes out. Wyatt sits propped up against a cave wall suffering. He holds himself with his right hand holding onto his left arm. The pain is blinding as he gazes upward.] Chris

[Chris, Renee, and Michael are in front of the stand. Chris takes in the damage while Renee and Michael try to fix things up. Renee picks up the wicker basket and the crystals. Michael collects the broken furniture into a pile.]

Michael: Why, why did you try to take him on without me?

Renee: Us. [Chris crosses his arms deep in thought.] Chris?

Chris: Wyatt's right. They've given up. [Michael and Renee stop working and turn to Chris. He talks more to himself than them.] I didn't understand what they've been through all these years. Everything they have done and lost trying to prevent Wyatt from taking this path. I didn't know anything until they told me. (He sighed.) After a long battle fought, resulting in death, destruction, and plenty of sacrifices; no matter how hard they tried, Wyatt still ended up on the other side.

Michael: The battle's not over yet. We're going to fight and bring him back.

Chris: They're out of ideas. For them, saving Wyatt seems impossible. [He breaks from a blank stare.] As a family, this plan was our last ditch effort. That's why I didn't tell you about it. After this, they're done. [He leaves the attic and goes to Victor's Room.]

Int. Manor – Victor's Room - Night

[He sits on Victor's bed. Michael and Renee follow and sit beside him.]

Renee: What are you talking about? I know your mom. The fact is: she's too stubborn to give up. The same goes for your two aunts. They wouldn't let her give up hope.

Chris: We had a family meeting. They decided. I could read it in their eyes.

Renee: [She shakes her head.] Somehow, I don't believe it.

Michael: You didn't tell us about the plan. You could have been murdered back there. If Renee hadn't become suspicious, [He smiles.] we never would have taken it upon ourselves to check your cell phone

Renee: (She smiles.) and its messages,

Michael: to learn you all were initiating your plan tonight. We waited in the backyard till we heard trouble. What was the plan, to take Wyatt head on and end up in the hospital or worse.

Chris: No, It was to cast a spell on him.

Renee: As Wyatt said, that's never worked. What spell did they come up with to have such an effect on him this time?

Michael: That spell was so powerful it brought him to this knees. They've never accomplished that with a Power of Three spell. What made this spell better than the rest?

Chris: They let me create the spell and institute a Power of Three Blessing.

Renee: You wrote the spell?

Michael: Power of Three Blessing?

Chris: Those two elements were the keys to success. My mother and my aunts tried quick fixes. They kept trying to turn him good, but I knew that wasn't possible. Wyatt isn't evil, but he isn't good either. He's just there and powerful.

Renee: Who are you telling.

Chris: I realized the reason their spells weren't working. Apparently, Wyatt is as strong as, probably stronger, than the Power of Three.

Michael: Probably? How about definitely.

Chris: [He pauses, and then nods in agreement.] Yeah, you're right.

Renee: Would you let him speak? Go on, Chris.

Chris: [He nods again.] He was born into the Power of Three. I think that's why he can't be affected by it. I figured the only way to get to Wyatt was to allow him to see his true colors. Saving Wyatt isn't about us making him good; it's about him making the decision come back to our side.

Renee: He would be able to see the error of his ways. Makes sense to me.

Michael: Yeah, it does. Don't leave us in suspense man. Tell us about the blessing and the details of the plan.

Chris: [He takes out the scrap of paper from his pocket and shows it to Renee and Michael] I wrote two copies of this spell. One I would have to say in the presence of Wyatt. The other was for use in a ritual to make the spell stronger. In order for the spell to work, it needed to be stronger than Wyatt; stronger than the Power of Three. My family and I got together to pull this plan off. We put the second spell in a pot followed by a drop of blood from my mother, my two aunts, and me. Then we set it a flame. I had no idea if this would work, but it did. The spell burned slowly producing a white smoke.

Michael: How does that make a spell stronger than the Power of Three?

Chris: With the full force of the Power of Three behind the spell, I thought adding my blood, my Elder side offsetting his whitelighter side, would make it work. That's why I also had to be the one to say it.

Michael: As usual, you had it all worked out. I'm surprised your mom allowed you to utter 'Elder' in her presence.

Chris: Anything to save Wyatt.

Renee: So the spell was burning?

Chris: Yeah, I think it was a sign I needed to say the spell before the copy burned out. I just needed to get Wyatt away from his minion to pull it off.

Renee: That's when you thought no better place than the manor.

Chris: Right. Even though I'm left in charge of the house, while my parents take a break from California, my grandfather stays here. Fortunately, he took a trip to the Bahamas. Everything was set. The manor was the perfect place to set the wheels in motion. [A cell phone went off. Michael and Renee both look down to check.]

Renee: It's mine. I can't believe its twelve-thirty already. Sorry Chris, I have to be at the school early this morning, and I'm trying to get to bed early for once. I wish I could say something that would help, but I know I can't. Just know I'm here to back you up.

Chris: It's all right. Don't worry. I know.

Renee: [Renee nods her head.] Don't leave me in the dark. [She flames out.]

Michael: Your plan has gone into effect. What's next?

Chris: We wait. I wait. I guess I'll call my mom and tell her the plan ran smoothly. [Chris looks downward.]

Michael: I'm pissed at you. I'm as determined as you are to get him back. Can I at least be kept in the loop?

Chris: Sure.

Michael: Really Chris, he's my best friend.

Chris: I understand. I've had to hear about it too many times. [Chris says in a mocking voice.] Since even before we could talk, we were made for each other.

[Michael laughs and Chris smiles.]

Michael: Just as long as you know. I better get going. I have to get to the club if I want to keep my job.

[Chris nods in response, and Michael shimmers out.]

Chris: I'll call her before I take shower. [He takes off his watch, shoes, and socks. When he goes to pick up the phone, it rings. He answer it.]

Int. Manor - Hall - Night

Chris: Hello?

Piper: It's me.

Chris: [He whispers surprised.] Mom

Piper: How are you?

Chris: Fine.

Piper: Did you say something? I thought I heard you say...

Chris: I was just a bit shocked. You've never called me. [Silence settles between them.]

Piper: I'm guessing everything went okay.

Chris: [He sighs.] Yeah, mom. Everything went okay. We just have to wait and see what happens.

Piper: Good, I'll tell Phoebe and Paige.

Chris: Alright, is that all you wanted?

Piper: [She spoke in a serious tone.] No, I called for another reason.

Chris: Did something happen? Is Dad okay?

Piper: Nothing happened. I called to let you know [She pauses.] your father is coming to see you. He booked a flight and should be there soon.

Chris: Why is he coming to see me? He could have called. I would have come to see him after I completed our plan.

Piper: He wants to talk with you, and I told him that he couldn't talk with you here.

Chris: He wants to talk with me? Wait, why did you tell him I couldn't talk with him at the house?

Piper: [She is on the brink of tears.] I just couldn't bear...

.

Chris: Mom?

Piper: [She pulls herself together.] I just wanted you to know that he's on his way. Make sure you wait up for him.

Chris: I will.

Piper: I'll talk to you later. Good night.

Chris: Good night, [He pauses.] I love you.

Piper: Yeah, me too. [She hangs up the phone. Chris sighs and hangs up the phone.]

Chris: She'll never say it. Why do I even bother?

Int. Manor - Chris' Room - Night

[Chris takes off his shirt and ruffles his hair. The camera notices a necklace around his neck. A circular piece has the triquetra on it. Chris goes into his gym bag lying next to the bed and takes out some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then, he enters the bathroom. The camera appears in front of the grandfather clock and twenty minutes passed. Back at the bathroom door, Chris opens the door pulling his t-shirt over his head. Afterwards, he carries his clothes to his bag and puts them away. Finally, he climbs on top of the bed and props up against the headboard waiting for his dad. Chris stares into the darkness of the bathroom thinking.]

Chris: He's coming to see me. Something he wants to tell me upset mom. Should I prepare for the worst? [He grabs his watch off his grandfather's nightstand.] One-fifteen. [He lays the watch back down, breathes a sigh, and lies back again on the headboard.]

Ext. Manor - Prescott Street – Early Morning

[A cab drives to the front of the manor, and lets a man get out carrying a small bag. He pays the driver. Leo shuts the cab door and heads toward the manor. He pulls out a key, unlocks door, and goes inside.]

Int. Manor - Main Hall – Early Morning

[Leo walks in, shuts door, and puts down carry-on bag. An aged Leo stands before the camera.]

Int. Manor – Victor's Room – Early Morning

[Chris hears the door open. Shortly after,Leo climbs the stairs and stands in the doorway. Seeing Chris, he has a flashback of Future Chris fading away.]

- Flashback

Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay? (Chris nods.)

Chris: You, either. (Chris closes his eyes.)

Leo: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No.

(Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. )

- Flashback Ends

[Chris gets up and gives his dad a hug.]

Chris: Hey dad.

Leo: Hey, your mom told you I was coming? [Chris goes back to his position on the bed while Leo sits in a chair nearby.]

Chris: [He says barely above a whisper.] Yeah

Leo: You okay?

Chris: [He avoids his father's eyes.] Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing.

Leo: [Not wanting to push it, he changes the subject to what he has on his mind.] Bet you're wondering why I came?

Chris: I can't think what would be so important you'd come all the way here to talk to me about it.

Leo: [He sighs.] The conversation I want to have with you had to be face to face. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to get through it.

Chris: [Chris stares into the darkness of the bathroom.] Somehow, I know this concerns Wyatt.

[Wyatt orbs inside the darkness of the bathroom. He is about to walk out until he sees Leo and stops. He sits down sideways a little past the doorway. He looks to Chris then Leo. He watches them and decides to listen to their conversation. He is in pain, but he keeps his mouth shut.]

Leo: This concerns Wyatt, but it mostly concerns mother, your aunts, and I got into an argument over a certain issue.

Chris: [Voice Over] An argument? This must be serious. He usually lets mom win their arguments. [He says aloud.] We're here now. Continue.

Leo: When we told you we were giving up, we had a good reason, but they didn't want to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you, but I went along with The Power of Three.

Chris: You've always faced that battle and lost. To go against them, this must be serious.

Leo: [He whispers under his breath.] I'm afraid this is very serious.

Chris: What good reason could you all possibly have for giving up on Wyatt? We've only been trying for 6 years. I mean, I know you all have dealt with this his whole life, but he's not gone yet. We can still reach him.

Leo: We didn't tell you the whole story. We have been trying to keep Wyatt safe for a long time, but we kept a lot from you. We kept the complete truth from you.

Chris: You all lied to me. You lied to me dad?

Leo: I would never lie to you. I kept the truth from you to protect you.

Chris: Don't keep secrets to protect me. I want to know the truth.

Leo: [He doesn't look at Chris.] We've been fighting for Wyatt all his life trying to prevent his defection. [Chris stares at Leo for a moment while Wyatt slowly blinks not comprehending what he has said. He moves uncomfortably.] Wyatt was born the twice-blessed child, but what you and Wyatt don't know is that we've been trying to save him since before you were born Chris. Evil has been trying to take Wyatt since before I can 's more to this than you could possibly understand.

Chris: Try me dad. I feel like everyone is trying to protect me, but from what, I do not know. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Paige look at me like I'm the Grim Reaper. They want me to give up. They want me to promise them this will be the last time. Why?

Leo: We tried to explain it to you before, but we couldn't handle speaking this into existence. We've always known the future, and because it hasn't so far, we're afraid it won't change.

Chris: If you're here to explain yourself, I can handle it.

Leo: That's why I'm here. [Chris sets back against the headboard. As before in the attic, he and Wyatt lock eyes. Chris says nothing as Wyatt shakes his head. They turn back to their father listening attentively.] After you left to carry out the final phase of your plan, I told your mother and her sisters I thought it was time, time for you to know everything. We argued because we had agreed neither you nor your brother would ever find out. We believed knowing about 'him' would tear you apart.

Chris: Him? You're not talking about Wyatt. Who do you mean? [Leo doesn't look Chris in the eyes and continues.]

Leo: Centuries ago, a prophesy told of a twice blessed child, Wyatt, who was born to us. The whole underworld decided to prevent good from having such a powerful ally. They came after him. We protected him until we faced our toughest opponents at that time: The Titans. They threatened the destruction of the whole world. After they turned Paige to stone and started going after the Elders, he showed up from the future. [Chris tries to get his father to look at him, but Leo won't meet his eyes.] He helped fix everything, and I became an Elder.

Chris: I know about this story. I've read about it in the Book of Shadows. I've always suspected something was missing from the story, a certain detail.

Leo: Him. He's the missing detail we left out. He took my place as The Charmed Ones' whitelighter, but I had doubts about his behavior. I kept my eyes on him.

Chris: You were right not to trust him. He did send you to Valhalla and killed the Valkyrie.

Leo: [He laughed a little to himself.] In time, we came to trust him. We did until someone followed him from future to retrieve him. We learned he was half-witch, half-whitelighter. He explained his goal and his only reason for his trip to the past: To save Wyatt. I left for awhile when I had to accept my position as an Elder. Fortunately, Phoebe discovered who he really was. He was related to us. Paige and your mother found out soon after, but they didn't dare tell me. [Chris grows stressed about what he is about to learn. Wyatt gazes at his father waiting for the answer.]

Chris: Why wouldn't they tell you? Who was the guy? [Chris partially realized he might know the answer to his questions.]

Leo: Finally, I found out when your mother was attacked and 'he' fell under a spider demon's spell. Aunt Phoebe can't keep a secret to save her life. The news blew me away. We saved your mother, but I became trapped with him while he was still under the spell.. I tried to talk him out of it, but he resented me. He hated me. He attacked me, but I wouldn't fight back. I kept trying to reach him. The Power of Three set him free, and when he realized what he had done and I knew his secret, he kept his distance.

Chris: Things got better. Near the end of this story, everything got better between all of you. What was his name?

Leo: We were able to set things right. We figured we finally vanquished what was going to turn Wyatt evil. The only thing left was to send him home. Gideon, the Elder we trusted, turned out to be the one against us. He was trying to destroy Wyatt for the greater good. Gideon with the help from a Demon named Barbus broke the grand design and the power of three before bringing me to my knees. 'He' stayed behind to watch little Wyatt, but Gideon got to 'him' first. Gideon stabbed him and took Wyatt. I had managed to fix everything, and I left him in Paige's care while I went after Gideon. Paige called me back. [Leo is on the brink of tears.]

Chris: Dad, I wish you would just tell me.

Leo: I-I let him down. He died in my arms. Then he, he faded away. He didn't go back to his time. He disappeared. He didn't want me to give up so in my anger I went after Gideon. To restore the balance, to save the world and my family: I killed an Elder. [Chris and Wyatt are shocked to hear this.] Wyatt was safe. Our resident time traveler had done what he had set out to do and it cost him his life. [Leo finally looks up to meet Chris' eyes.] The young man that had come from the future, he was you Chris.

Chris: What? What do you mean?

Leo: You came from the future to save Wyatt, and you died as a result. [Wyatt and Chris are both shocked in disbelief.]

Chris: I hear what you're saying, but I don't understand. [Chris' voice is touched with sadness and confusion.] Is this why mom can't stand to look at me? Why Aunt Phoebe and Paige can't bare to look me in the eye?

Leo: Yeah.

Chris: I can't believe this. [Leo gets up to wraps his arms around Chris.]

Leo: Your mother never dealt with it. As each day passed, I thought she would maybe get over it, forget, but she didn't. None of us did. We couldn't.

Chris: That I can understand, but mom…

Leo: Your mother, even though she never said a word, took it the hardest. When your Aunt Prue died she grieved, but she didn't deal with this loss. She couldn't deal with this loss because you were there. Then you began to look more and more like him everyday.

Chris: [He whispers under his breath.] He was me.

Leo: I couldn't wait to see you all grown up. I think that's why I spent more time with you than Wyatt, something I live to regret, but I felt like I already knew you. We can't handle losing you again. If Wyatt never comes back, that is his choice. He'd still be here. If history were to repeat itself,…

Chris: [Staring downward; Numb] You guys never told me.

Leo: We didn't want to hurt you.

Chris: I know. [Thinking for moment, he looks up to Leo.] Thanks for telling me the truth, but I won't die.

Leo: You don't know that Chris.

Chris: Trust me. [Leo embraces Chris while Chris stares into the eyes of Wyatt. Wyatt orbs out.]

Leo: The other Chris altered much of the future he knew. Your mother and her sisters didn't die, I never neglected you, and Wyatt hasn't taken over the world. Because of him, we were all able to stay together as a family. At least, while Wyatt and you were growing up.

Chris: [Deep in thought, he whispers.] He was really something.

Leo: We owe him a great deal.

Chris: [Voice Over.] If I managed to save him before, I can do it again. [He says aloud.]You want me to take you home?

Leo: No, it's okay. I have an early flight. You just rest I'll be gone in the morning. If you think about it, go talk with you mother. She'll probably be angry with me for a while.

Chris: Sure

Leo: You okay?

Chris: Yeah, fine.

Leo: I love you.

Chris: I love you too. [Leo exits shutting the door behind him. Chris turns his light off. He lies in the bed staring at the ceiling] Everything changed because of me? No, it was the other Chris. We aren't the same because he changed this timeline. Wyatt could be destined to turn evil no matter what I do. Could I still die? Is that my destiny, to die for Wyatt?

Ext. Underworld - Wyatt's Lair - Eternal Night

[Wyatt props up against the cave wall again. The spell is having an affect on him. He looks exhausted, holding himself, with his head drooped low.]

Wyatt: [Shaking his head] It can't be true. [He lifts up his head with a hysterical smile on his face.] It doesn't matter. It was a different Chris from a different time. [He whispers under his breath.] They say history repeats itself. The other Chris died for his brother. Chris wouldn't do that for me. Of course, I don't know that for sure. [He shakes his head.] In order for him to die, I would have to be evil. I'm not evil. But if I was evil before, could it happen again? [Wyatt yells in pain and frustration]

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I

ACT II

Int. Manor – Victor's Room - Morning

[Chris wakes up. He makes his bed, get his clothes, and takes a shower. He emerges from the bathroom putting on his shirt. On the nightstand, he grabs for his wristwatch. He gets his cell phone off the dresser, grabs a book bag that's next to his gym bag, and then picks up a digital camera carrying case. He orbs out.]

Int. Photography building - Dark Room- Morning

Chris: [He leaves a message while exiting the Dark Room and traveling upstairs.] Renee, meet me at the manor later. I need to talk to you and Michael. Pass it on. [Flips cell phone closed.]

Int. Photography building - Hall to Elevator - Morning

Davis: [He has bleach blonde hair: the same age as Chris.] Hey, you're here early.

Chris: Morning, I'm dropping off my pictures and getting my next assignment.

Davis: [He laughs.] Do you ever take a break? Your deadline was two weeks not two days.

Chris: You never know when things might come up. Better to get things done now than later.

Davis: [He shrugs.] To each his own. [Chris nods. The elevator door open and he walks out.]

Ext. Underworld - Wyatt's Lair - Eternal Night

Wyatt: Zexyl. [Zexyl smokes beside him.]

Zexyl: You summoned me?

Wyatt: Yes, this spell is different. I've never come across anything like it. There is a pain reaching deep inside of me tearing me a part. If I didn't know Chris, I would think he was trying to kill me.

Zexyl: What does this have to do with me?

Wyatt: I want you to find out what this spell is doing to me. Go to Chris and make him talk.

Zexyl: Chris is half-Charmed One, half-Elder. He's also smart and always prepared. He could prove to be a challenge. My powers alone won't get an answer out of him. Something extra might be required to get the job done.

Wyatt: [Wyatt orbs Excalibur orbs into his hand.]You're right, whatever gets the job done. [He grabs his chest in pain.] Take Excalibur.

Zexyl: As you wish.

Wyatt: Remember, just make him talk.

Zexyl: I only live to serve you. [Zexyl smokes out.]

Int. Photography building - Desk - Afternoon

[Chris is at his desk stand on his laptop. The camera scans his bulletin board dawned with pictures of family and friends, even a birthday card which reads: Happy 23rd Birthday. The camera notices the calendar that reads: September is uploading some digital photos. He walks to his boss' office door, knocks, and enters.]

Int. Photography building -Boss' Office - Afternoon

Chris: Zack, I uploaded my assignment to the website and sent them to our client. You can look it up. Do you have anything else for me?

Zack: [He's smiling.] Have you ever heard the term 'Work-a- holic'?

Chris: [Serious expression doesn't change.] I'm trying to get my mind off some things. When I'm working, I can concentrate on the task at hand. [He held his head low until he realized he had slipped.]

Zack: Is something wrong?

Chris: No, everything is fine. I want something to do.

Zack: [He doesn't push for answers.] Well, I'm sorry. Every thing's booked for this week. All I have left are the international assignments...

Chris: Like I've said before, not interested.

Zack: Come on, you're one of my best. A great opportunity is staring you in the face. Don't be afraid to broaden your horizons.

Chris: I'm not leaving San Diego anytime soon.

Zack: Your loss.

Chris: I'm headed home. If anything comes up, call my cell.

Zack: When I get something, it'll get to you. [Chris exits.]

Int. Photography building – Desk to Elevator to Hall to Dark Room - Afternoon

[Chris packs his gear and heads for the Elevator. He comes from the Elevator through the Hall. After watching for cover, he sneaks into the Dark Room.]

Int. Photography building - Dark Room- Afternoon

[Chris walks into the Dark room. No one is inside, but before he can orb out his cell phone vibrates.]

Chris: Hey

Renee: [Voice Over] Hey, it's me. I got your message. It's my lunch hour, and I'm with Darryl Jr. By the way, DJ. says hey. [She laughs.] Stop playing. [Zexyl smokes in]

Darryl Jr.: [Voice Over] I told you not to call me DJ.

Renee: [Voice Over] [She's laughing.] Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Chris: [He sees Zexyl.] What do you want?

Renee: Hello?

Zexyl: I want to speak with you.

Chris: Not here.

Zexyl: Your spell is having quite the effect on Wyatt.

Chris: Not here, we have to talk somewhere else.

Zexyl: Fine then. Meet me tonight in the park at seven. Alone.

Chris: Don't worry, I'll be there. [Zexyl smokes.]

Renee: Are you okay?

Chris: Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a run-in with Zexyl. [Chris orbs out.]

Int. Manor - Victor's Room - Afternoon

Renee: [Voice Over]You're kidding me?

Chris: No, he wants to meet with me tonight. Alone.

Renee: [Voice Over]To talk to you about Wyatt?

Chris: Yeah, it was a matter of time.

Renee: [Voice Over]If you have to go alone, I won't let you go without backup. I'll tell Michael about the situation, and I'll be at the manor after school.

Chris: All right, I'll see you when you get here.

Renee: [Voice Over] You always say you're fine Chris, but I know you're not. [Chris doesn't say a word.] We'll get here as soon as we can. [She hangs up and Chris flips his cell phone closed.]

Ext. Underworld - Wyatt's Lair - Eternal Night

Zexyl: [Zexyl smokes.] We're meeting tonight.

Wyatt: I might not have until tonight. You said you could do this.

Zexyl: Let me handle this. You sent me for a reason.

Wyatt: [He nods.] Do what you have too, just don't kill him.

Zexyl: Never [Zexyl smokes.]

Int. Manor - Attic - Evening

Michael: Renee told me what happened. You're going to fight with Zexyl.

Chris: If it comes to that, I'll fight.

Michael: Trust me, you'll fight and win.

Renee: You needed to talk to us so we're here. Tell us the news.

Chris: [He contemplates telling the truth.] After you guys left, my dad arrived. He told me something I have to tell someone.

Michael: [He has a shocked expression on his face.] What is it?

Renee: [She has a worried expression on her face.] Something big.

Chris: My dad told me something about the past.

Michael: Spit it out.

Renee: Let him finish.

Chris: I [He pauses.] was told my family has been trying to prevent Wyatt from turning evil his whole life.

Michael: You're kidding?

 Renee: [She gives Michael a look.] He's serious. I just can't believe it.

Chris: They had been forewarned of his evil nature. Someone from future came to the past to save him.

Michael: Someone from the future?

Renee: [She figured it and held a knowing expression on her face.] Who was it?

Chris: Someone who died trying to complete his mission. My family is afraid I might die as well. I told my dad everything would be fine.

Renee: [She sounded disappointed Chris didn't reveal the truth.] You said it yourself. Since he's not evil, nothing would happen to you.

Michael: We wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Chris: I don't have time to think about this. Zexyl wants to meet with me tonight. Wyatt sent Zexyl to find out the purpose of the spell.

Michael: Knowing Zexyl, it won't be just a talk.

Chris: You're right, I'm prepared to fight.

Renee: Not quite. [Chris and Michael glance at Renee with puzzled expressions.]

Renee: Zexyl is Wyatt's right hand man. We know he's quite powerful, and we can't vanquish him, so I created a spell to help you.

Michael: You really think a spell's necessary? He's half-Charmed One, half-Elder, has total control over his Telekinesis, and has a powerful variation of Temporal Stasis. I think he can handle himself.

[Renee gives Michael a look.]

Michael: I guess a spell is necessary.

Renee: [She takes out a scrap of paper from her pocket.] Stand across from me and recite these words. [She hands Chris the paper.]

Chris: To borrow a witch's power?

Renee: Yep.

Chris: Are you sure about this?

Renee: I've still got my demonic power, remember. I just want to make sure you're protected.

Chris: Alright. With the secrets we hide in the night

To your fellow witch, you'll give your might

Your secrets, pass through the air,

Your gift, I'll soon share.

[Orbs of light pass from Renee to Chris.]

Renee: It's done.

Chris: How long will this last?

Renee: Until I call it back. Nothing should go wrong. My spells may not be as good as yours, but they're still top notch. [She smiles.] Oh, I almost forgot to tell you how to use my power.

Michael: I find it funny we've known you for about 15 years, and we don't know how your power works. Why is that?

Renee: You never bothered to ask. [Michael and Renee grin.] All you have to do is hold out your hand, as if to stop an attack, while imagining yourself shielded. You might want to try it out. [Chris does what she says. Instead of appearing in front of his hand, a barrier appears around his forearm.]

Michael: That's different.

Renee: Yeah, the barrier power works differently in men. I inherited it from my late-grandfather, and he use to create barriers around his forearms. I guess you're all set now.

Chris: Yeah, thanks Renee.

Renee: Don't mention it.

Michael: Since I'm not a witch or even half-witch, I have two things to say: You better not let him beat you, and get out of there if it's a trap.

Chris: [He nods.] Wyatt will discover the spell's effect soon enough, but not from Zexyl. Not from me. [Chris checks his watch.] It's time.

Renee: We'll be here, waiting. [Chris orbs out.]

Ext. Underworld - Wyatt's Lair - Eternal Night

[Wyatt remained propped against the cave wall. Sweating, he could hardly breathe, and is clutching onto his body. He shouts in pain while something emerges from his chest.]

Dark Robed Figure: [He speaks breathlessly.] Wyatt.

Wyatt: Who are you?

Dark Robed Figure: Who am I? I am of no importance. The question is who are you?

[Wyatt tries to blow up the figure. Nothing happens. He tries throwing an Energy Ball. Nothing happens. Wyatt's powers have no effect on the Dark Robed Figure. The figure's voice sounds familiar.]

Dark Robed Figure: I am not here to harm you. I am here to comprehend the causes of all your problems.

Wyatt: I don't have problems. [He starts to feel pain.]

Dark Robed Figure: Oh, but you do.

Wyatt: How do you know?

Dark Robed Figure: As the shadow of your soul, I know everything about you. I am a part of you. For this reason, you cannot destroy me.

Wyatt: That's impossible.

Dark Robed Figure: You should know anything is possible, especially for a witch: there's just the matter of doing it. You wanted to know the purpose of Chris' spell, right? To help you see yourself as you truly are. To reveal the Wyatt you are now to retrieve the Wyatt you used to be. I am the condition of your soul and much more.

Wyatt: Chris decided to show me I'm truly not evil. Thank him for me, but I already knew this.

Dark Robed Figure: True, but together we'll uncover more. Remember the reason you came to the Underworld?

Wyatt: Yes.

Dark Robed Figure: Refresh my memory.

Wyatt: [The pain he felt grows worse.] Ahh, I can overcome this spell. You will fade soon, and I will be rid of you.

Dark Robed Figure: I doubt it. At this moment, a battle rages within you. The pain you feel grows worse because you won't confront what's eating away at your soul.

Wyatt: [He can't see as his eyes become unfocused.] What do you mean?

Dark Robed Figure: Anger, rage, hate, guilt, jealousy, and pain contaminate your soul and conscience. You've harbored these atrocities all these years. I appear as a manifestation of these traits. Without me to sustain you, you could die.

Wyatt: Chris wouldn't risk my life to save me.

Dark Robed Figure: He's not doing anything to you. You would cause your own death. To live, you must confront yourself and the truth.

Wyatt: [He laughs to himself.] Quite the spell Chris.

Dark Robed Figure: I'll ask you again. Why did you come to the Underworld? [Silence] If you do not answer, the truth will finish you off.

Wyatt: [He concedes.] I came to the Underworld [He pauses.] to get away from…[He stares hard at the ground.]

 Dark Robed Figure: Say it.

Wyatt: To get away from my mom, but you knew that already.

Dark Robed Figure: Of course, but you have to hear it yourself. Why did you want to get away from her?

Wyatt: [He starts to see as his eyes refocus.]She smothered me.

Dark Robed Figure: There's more to it than that.

Wyatt: Why is it I feel that I can talk to you?

Dark Robed Figure: Because I am a part of you, I can understand you in a way you think others can't.

Wyatt: [Wyatt's pain starts to diminish.] She was always around, always telling me what to do and how to do it, and she was always hard on me. I was the one who always had limits and restrictions on my life.

Dark Robed Figure: What about when you were old enough to move away? You were in college when you left for the Underworld. What happened?

Wyatt: She was relentless. Everyday she called. If I didn't answer, she sent dad to check on me. She still told me how to live my life and how to use my magic. All the attention was focused on me, even when I left. I wanted to be free.

Dark Robed Figure: You wanted....

Wyatt: …the freedom to do things my way.

Dark Robed Figure: Look around you. Now, you're alone.

Wyatt: I'm not alone. I have me, myself, and I. I'm set. [Pain flares up] Ugh… [He grabs his chest.]

Dark Robed Figure: No mother, father, aunts or uncles, you abandoned them. No brother, you abandoned him too.

Wyatt: You heard me I came down here to get away from my mother.

Dark Robed Figure: Your father as well?

Wyatt: He was always with Chris, and she controlled everything. He either ignored or was oblivious to the fact my mother decided to take control over me too.

Dark Robed Figure: Your aunts?

Wyatt: Phoebe was dealing with her own problems while Paige was trying to find the right path for herself.

Dark Robed Figure: And Chris?

Wyatt: He...We never got along.

Dark Robed Figure: Wyatt.

Wyatt: Sometimes, we never got along, but we were family. I think we had a slight connection. Even though I was always with Michael and Darryl Jr., I thought about Chris. Younger brothers usually look up to their older brothers, but I think Chris was different. I might've hated that about him. I'd fight with him, but fighting was the way we expressed ourselves.

Dark Robed Figure: After what you heard last night, do you want to remain down here? Do you want to cause your brother's death?

Wyatt: I made the right decision. You don't have to be on the side of good to make a difference. I have changed the Demons and Warlocks, even created a system so Witches don't have to die to lose their powers.

Dark Robed Figure: You would ignore the fact Chris could die trying to save you?

Wyatt: [He shouts.] I don't need saving! They don't understand. I'm free. I rule the Underworld with an iron fist, and I'm all powerful. My mother and her sisters drove me to this. They have to deal with it. Once Chris stops trying to appease them, he'll be safe from his own destruction. [He fights through the words until pain shuts him up.]

Dark Robed Figure: You don't care that you have to always watch your back and fear for your own life?

Wyatt: I make that sacrifice for my happiness.

Dark Robed Figure: You have an answer for everything. Did you know Chris knows you're not evil? That's not the reason he's trying to bring you back.

Wyatt: [He has a confused expression on his face.] Then why is he trying to save me?

Dark Robed Figure: You act like you don't know, but we know different.

Wyatt: When we were younger that would have been the reason, but not now.

Dark Robed Figure: You know because I know.

Wyatt: That's not even a possibility. [Wyatt's pain flares up again.]

Dark Robed Figure: [He sighs.] All your power has corrupted you. You gave up your family and friends for life here. Where are your morals? Good and Evil are supposed to be separate. You may think you are doing good a favor, but you think that to make yourself feel better about this situation. You are only giving an advantage to Evil.

Wyatt: Witches are surviving. You'd think that'd make the Elders and my parents happy. Besides, I don't need to feel better about this situation because I love my life. I have more power than I could have ever imagined. I could care less about anything else, especially my dysfunctional family. [Wyatt's pain dissipates.]

Dark Robed Figure: [He feels pain.] Ahh, you don't mean that.

Wyatt: Looks like this spell is coming to an end.

Dark Robed Figure: [He starts to fade.] Soon, you will see this is not the way.

Wyatt: Until then, I will do things my way.

Dark Robed Figure: [Wyatt's voice] You're pathetic. Angry at your mother for trying to take over you life, outraged at your family for turning against you and trying to stop you-

Wyatt: [He grumbles.] Shut up…

Dark Robed Figure: [Demonic Wyatt's voice] hating your friends for not supporting you, full of guilt for abandoning your family, and most of all Jealous of Chris. You were always jealous of Chris. He was left alone, had your father, and could do no wrong. How could you be jealous of your own brother!? You make me sick!

Wyatt: Shut up! [He tries to blows up the Dark Robed Figure, but he instead flies into the cave wall.]

Dark Robed Figure: [Different voice Wyatt doesn't recognize.] You asked me who I was. I am above all else your keeper. Remember that Wyatt, remember it well.

Wyatt: My keeper…?

Dark Robed Figure: [He pants.] Know this Wyatt, one day…[Breathless] you'll change… [Dark Robed Figure fades away.]

[Wyatt stands up, eyes change to bright white to pitch black, and the three orbs of light twist out from his body. Wyatt notices them disappear.]

Wyatt: I will never change.

Ext. Park - Area Surrounded By Trees - Night

[Chris orbs in.]

Zexyl: Chris, you made it. [Chris and Zexyl stand a ways apart across from each other.] You know why I'm here. Tell me the purpose of the spell and how to reverse it.

Chris: Wyatt will find out soon enough.

Zexyl: He wants an answer now.

Chris: He's not going to get one.

Zexyl: He's given me the permission to beat it out of you.

Chris: I'd like to see you try.

Zexyl: You're ready then. [Zexyl puts his right arm behind him holds up his left one. It breaks out into long menacing thorns. Chris sees this. He freezes Zexyl with his right hand. He runs at Zexyl and spins into a telekinetically charged left kick. He lands. Afterwards, he telekinetically jumps and front flips through the air to tries to land on Zexyl's chest. Zexyl back flips up and backward onto his feet crouching just as Chris lands. He stands up, and they exchange a look.] Seems you were trying to do away with me fairly quick. Is this fight becoming a bit personal?

Chris: Do not bring Melinda into this. This has nothing to do with her.

Zexyl: [He says under his breath.] She left because of me.

Chris: She'll never forgive you for what you did.

Zexyl: Regardless, I welcome a tough fight. I enjoy a challenge.

[Chris goes at Zexyl with a telekinetically charged right punch, but Zexyl leans back on his right leg, blocks with his left forearm, and sends Chris flying backwards. Chris hops up, and Zexyl launches his thorns. Chris telekinetically moves them from his path, and freezes Zexyl with his other hand. Zexyl begins to break through so Chris telekinetically jumps in front of him. Channeling his telekinesis through his fist, he punches him across the area. Zexyl smokes before hitting the ground and appears behind Chris to knock him to the ground. Chris rolls to his feet and flings Zexyl back.] You cannot defeat me Chris. I will break you.

[Zexyl clenches his left fist and it glows an earthy green color. The ground beneath Chris begins to rumble. He telekinetically jumps upward just as four giant Venus fly traps try to eat him alive. After he freezes them, Zexyl sends a thick vine of ivy at him that snatches him out of the air. The vine slams Chris on the ground hard, but he's not out. He orbs from the vine, freezes Zexyl while running at him, orbs at his side to knock him down. Then, he flings him into a tree. Zexyl clenches his fist again and thick vines emerge from the ground up and around Chris. They bring him down. Zexyl starts walking towards Chris. Thorns start emerging from his hand and also from the vines wrapped around Chris. Chris tries to orb, but he doesn't go anywhere.] Now then, all you have to do is tell me what the spell does and how to reverse and you are free it to go.

Chris: [He begins to feel the thorns driving into skin as he struggles to break free.] I won't tell you a thing. [Zexyl surrounds Chris with the Venus fly traps. They snap at him hungrily.]

Zexyl: Are you sure?

Chris: You can't…kill me.

Zexyl: You're right. If I did, Melinda would never forgive me, but instead, I can make you suffer. One more time, will you talk?

Chris: You won't get a word out of me. [He feels the thorns driving deeper. He starts whispering to himself.] The Power of Three will set me free. [The camera closes onto Chris' necklace. The left arc of the triquetra glows.]

[He speaks louder.] The Power of Three will set me free. [The right arc of the triquetra glows.]

Zexyl: What?

Chris: [He shouts.] The Power of Three will set me free. [The top arc of the triquetra surrounding circle of the triquetra glows and then there is a flash of light. Chris is free from the vines, and the Venus fly traps are gone.]

Zexyl: How the hell?

Chris: The Power of Three. [Chris channels his Telekinesis into his hand and flings Zexyl through the air. He hits the ground and slides a bit before stopping.] As long as Wyatt is in the Underworld, she'll never forgive you.

Zexyl: [He stands up.] That's good to hear.

Chris: [He stands puzzled.] What is that supposed to mean?

Zexyl: You should find out one day. [He extends his right hand to his side and Excalibur appears.] You shouldn't concern yourself with Melinda. Our fight isn't quite done.

Chris: Excalibur, It's not possible.

[Zexyl clenches his left hand and it begins to glow earthy green again. Excalibur glows as well. Zexyl rapidly flings thorns at Chris, but Chris freezes them. Unfortunately, Zexyl anticipates this and smokes. Chris stays alert trying to figure where Zexyl will strike, but at that moment, Zexyl smokes and back hands Chris to the ground. Chris orbs back from him. Following this, Zexyl unleashes a flurry of Rose petals and thorns at Chris who impulsively freezes them. With Chris off guard, Zexyl uses Excalibur to unleash three energy slashes . Chris sees the attacks coming. He creates a barrier on his left forearm to block one slash, but the force of the energy breaks it. Chris blocks the next slash with a right forearm barrier, but the force of the energy breaks that one also. For the third one, Chris crosses both his forearms and creates a large barrier for protection. This one doesn't break, but the force of the energy sends him flying across the area into a tree. He falls to his knee.]

Zexyl: Do you wish to talk? [Zexyl moves the blade in his hand so it shimmers in the moonlight. Chris glares at Zexyl.]

Wyatt: [Voice Over] Zexyl!

Zexyl: I hope to meet you in battle again, Chris. Goodbye. [With a sly smile, Zexyl smokes. Chris stands up and dusts himself off. After a slight sigh, he glances at the moon and orbs out.]

Ext. Underworld – Wyatt's Lair – Eternal Night

Zexyl: You called. I'm afraid I wasn't able to get anything out of Chris. [He returns Excalibur to Wyatt.]

Wyatt: It doesn't matter. The spell has run its course. [He orbs Excalibur out.]

Zexyl: What was its purpose?

Wyatt: To show me the error of my ways, but it failed.

Zexyl: You are back to your old self then?

Wyatt: Yes, and I think it's time I paid Chris a visit.

[Zexyl nods and Wyatt orbs out.]

Fade Out:

End of Act II

Act III

Int. Manor – Attic – Night

[Chris orbs.]

Michael: You're back, and you're pretty banged up.

Chris: Yeah, Zexyl is still quite the challenge. Renee, I have to thank you again for letting me borrow your power. When Zexyl used Excalibur against me, it came in handy.

Renee: No problem. Wait, he used Excalibur? It had to be a copy though. We know Zexyl couldn't handle the real Excalibur.

Chris: My thoughts exactly. If it had been the real Excalibur, I probably wouldn't be here right now.

[Wyatt orbs.]

Michael: Wyatt! [Renee and Chris look up.]

Wyatt: I need to speak with Chris. Alone.

Renee: I forgot to put the barrier up before the spell.

Wyatt: Like that could have stopped me.

Renee: It's been doing its job all these years.

Wyatt: You really think your barrier kept all the Demons and Warlocks away? How naive.

Renee: [She has a puzzled expression on her face.] What do you mean?

Wyatt: Nothing.

Renee: Wyatt…

Wyatt: Leave, Now!

Renee: We wouldn't dare.

Wyatt: Either leave now, or I'll take care of you two, myself.

Chris: Guys, it's okay. Remember, he won't kill me.

Renee: Don't give him any ideas.

Wyatt: [He smiles slyly] Times up. [Wyatt blinks. He orbs Renee and Michael from the house.]

Wyatt: Now then, we can talk. [Chris stares at Wyatt and doesn't say a word.] As you can see, your spell's effect has worn off.

Chris: When you called Zexyl off me, I knew it had. The spell must have been effective for you to come visit me last night.

Wyatt: After all the spells tried in the past, I had to find out how this one working on me. Then, it dawned on me. You wrote the spell. I never doubted you'd find a way, after all you were always good with your spells, but I need to know how you did it.

Chris: Better than you anyway. It failed so why does it matter.

Wyatt: You had to be. When we were younger, spells and potions were about the only things that protected you from me. [Awkward silence.] I have to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Chris: In that case, I won't tell you anything.

Wyatt: Why, because you still think you can bring me back. What reason do I have to come back Chris? You want to save me, but I don't need saving. I'm not evil. I'm there of my own free will.

Chris: Don't you think I know that! I'm not an idiot Wyatt. You've been gone since you were 19 years old, 6 years, and you've never killed an innocent. Don't insult my intelligence telling me you're not evil. Did you ever think I might've had another reason?

Wyatt: [He realizes Chris and the Dark Robed Figure share the same voice.] Yeah, I did. I figured you were doing it for them, our so-called family, which was never much of a family to begin with it. You know it, and I know it.

Chris: [He reflects on Wyatt's words and pauses before speaking.] You're wrong.

Wyatt. Then you're probably doing it for my old friends. If so, I'm here to let you know, friends are expendable.

Chris: I'm not doing it for them either, but you don't believe that. Saying you're not evil is one thing, but you're being corrupted by evil. Can't you see that? It's only a matter a time.

Wyatt: I'm more powerful than anyone in the world, and I control the Underworld. I couldn't be corrupted. Power is Freedom and that's all I ever wanted. No one will ever take it away from me.

Chris: I wish I could talk some sense into you, make you understand.

Wyatt: As the eldest Chris, you fail to realize whatever I say goes, and I am always right.

Chris: At least, you still see me as your brother.

Wyatt: [Hearing Chris' words, he pauses before he speaks.] What is your reason for wanting to save me? Are you going to tell me? Remember, you're not a liar and I have ways of making you talk.

Chris: I was able to freeze you yesterday, and my powers don't work on good Witches. Shouldn't that be a sign the Underworld is taking control of you?

Wyatt: You only have a variation of Piper's power. You can speed up your own molecules causing an effect similar to freezing. Not the same in my book.

Chris: [He searches for his words.] I discovered you were born in the house when a Spiritual Nexus was in the basement. The house was built on top of it in the center of a Pentagram. You share a connection with the house and shared one with the nexus meaning you could become a force for Good or Evil.

Wyatt: The Spiritual Nexus was destroyed, which means it probably doesn't hold its affect anymore. You are avoiding my question.

Chris: I know, but you're refusing to hear me out. [Silence.] Been a long time since we've talked like this. [Wyatt nods.] I think we should discuss what dad told me.

Wyatt: [He thinks about it for a moment and remembers the Dark Robed Figure.] No, we shouldn't.

Chris: Why?

Wyatt: I'm leaving.

Chris: Oh…

Wyatt: Before I go, I have a question for you, did you ever look up to me?

Chris: [He is taken aback by the question, but regains himself.] I'll tell you the answer when you're back on my side.

Wyatt: You mean the side of Good. I know no Good or Evil, but the In-Between.

Chris: Sound like the Avatars.

Wyatt: Don't compare them to me. [Chris sighs.] Goodbye, Chris.

Chris: Goodbye, Wyatt. [Wyatt orbs but orbs behind Chris. He lays his hands above Chris' shoulders and there is a glow of his hands.]

Wyatt: [Voice Over] Haven't used this power in a long time. [Chris feels odd and he quickly turns around. Wyatt is gone. Chris realizes he healed him.]

Chris: Wyatt… [Chris orbs out.]

[The camera appears in front of the picture of Wyatt and Chris (separated), and Wyatt and Chris magically move closer together.]

Int. Townhouse – Living Room – Night

[Chris orbs beside Renee who's sitting in a chair while Michael is pacing.]

Renee: You're back.

Chris: Yeah, we just talked.

Michael: We tried to get back in the house, but he was shielding it.

Chris: It's okay.

Michael: Wait a second, did he heal you?

Chris: Yeah, I guess he did. I came to give back Renee's power.

Renee: Right, Barrier! [She stands up, and orbs of light pass from Chris to her.]

Chris: All right, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you guys later.

Renee: Wait, are you sure you're okay? You don't want to talk about anything?

Chris: I'm fine, just need sleep.

Renee: [Renee rolls her eyes to the side, but Chris nor Michael notice.] Alright.

Michael: [Chris and Michael share a look.] We'll meet up with you tomorrow. [Chris nods and orbs.]

Int. Manor – Victor's Bedroom – Night

[Chris orbs and lays himself on his grandfather's bed. He stares out the window thinking.]

Chris: Mom… [He orbs.]

Int. Townhouse – Living Room - Night

Renee: Do you think Chris is okay?

Michael: Of course, he's always okay.

Renee: [She's sounds annoyed.] I should have known.

Michael: Known what?

Renee: That you'd say that.

Michael: What did you want me to say?

Renee: That you've noticed that ever since Wyatt went to the Underworld Chris has withdrawn inside himself.

Michael: Chris has always been like that though.

Renee: Michael, he doesn't laugh, rarely smiles, and never goes out. All he focuses on is Magic, his family, and his job.

Michael: That's not so bad. You act like that's something new. Magic, his family, and his job are what's important to him.

Renee: He has no one to talk too.

Michael: What are you talking about, no one to talk too, he has us.

Renee: He's alone.

Michael: If Melinda would've stayed, he wouldn't be. She would have understood and continued to help. Maybe, she would've gotten him to open up. That little b-

Renee: Hold on now, all she did was go to college. I persuaded her to go out of state. Arizona's not that far from here.

Michael: Whatever, you're just giving her an excuse.

Renee: She had to get away. After what happened among her, Wyatt and Zexyl, she would have lost it if she stayed. I told her the Halliwell's lucky number was three, and we'd [She gestures toward Michael and herself.] take care of everything. So for now, she's gone.

Michael: She shouldn't have listened to you. Piper and I are still angry with her because she didn't come back after college.

Renee: When the time is right, she'll be back. Until then, I'm here.

Michael: Whatever.

Renee: Listen Michael, everything happens for a reason. If Wyatt hadn't left and I hadn't sent Melinda off, you, Chris, and I never would have decided to move in together.

Michael: That's not true.

Renee: You, Wyatt, and DJ. were the ones that were close, more like brothers than Wyatt and Chris ever were, and it took a long time for Chris to warm up to me or any of us for that matter. If not for Wyatt and Melinda going their separate ways, we wouldn't even be friends. You say he has 'us', but when Wyatt or Melinda comes back, then what?

Michael: Everything goes back to normal?

Renee: Exactly. The three amigos get back together, Melinda and I start hanging out again, but where would that leave Chris? I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I wonder if Chris wants to save Wyatt to make everyone else happy and bring us all back together.

Michael: No.

Renee: Yes. You'd be happy, DJ'd be happy, and his family would be happy. [Silence] I just worry about Chris. He always says he's fine, but I know deep down he's hiding something from us. [She remembers the conversation they had about Leo's visit.] He never tells us about himself.

Michael: He's close with his dad. He probably talks to him.

Renee: You're right, but I doubt he tells Leo what goes on inside his head.

Michael: [He says under his breath] I think I see where you're coming from.

Renee: DJ told me his father said Chris reminded him of Prue: Intelligent, determined, strong-willed, and dedicated to magic. DJ's mother, on the hand, believes him to be just like Piper: Loving, generous, kind-hearted, and dedicated to family.

Michael: That would describe him. Prue was the sister they lost before they found Paige.

Renee: Yes, Jr. explained to me Piper took the loss of Prue hard. My Uncle Gordon and cousin Max went to the funeral. They told me how Prue saved their lives. If my grandmother had never gotten over the fact my Aunt Paulette had married a mortal, I never would have met them or you guys.

Michael: How so?

Renee: When Prue died, the death of a Charmed One spread like wildfire. My grandmother felt she should reconnect with her only daughter, but she was too late. My Aunt was gone and she decided to keep the memory of her daughter alive by connecting with her grandson. Before I knew what was happening, I met with Melinda, Chris, and then the whole gang. Everything fell into place from there.

Michael: I didn't know anything about you.

Renee: We were never really close, but look how far we've come. When Wyatt comes back, I don't want things to go back to the way they were.

Michael: They won't. Things will change for the better.

Renee: Maybe, but you and DJ need to realize Wyatt might not come back. If Chris were to die, I don't think Piper would be able to take it. She would hate Wyatt with a passion and hate herself for allowing his death to happen. I don't want to risk losing one brother trying to save the other who doesn't want to be saved.

Michael: You're right but…

Renee: But what? Unless you're going to start putting your butt on the line too, I'm going to try and persuade Chris to move on with his life.

Michael: [He starts thinking deeply.] You're right. It's time to go all out.

Renee: So what are you going to do?

Michael: I have a plan just don't talk to Chris about this yet, okay?

Renee: Alright, but I won't hold off for long.

Michael: [He walks toward his room.] You may believe we were never that close, but we've always had something in common.

Renee: What's that?

Michael: Taking care of our friends. [Renee nods.]

Int. Piper and Leo's House – Piper and Leo's Living Room– Night

[Chris orbs beside Leo who's reading while Piper crochets. They look up surprised.]

Leo: Hey, what are you doing here?

Chris: [He looks into his mom's eyes, and she looks away.] I need to talk with mom. [Chris gives her a serious look.]

Leo: All right, but are you okay?

Chris: [He looks to his dad.] I don't know, and I won't know until I talk with her. [He looks back to his mom.]

Piper: [She looks over to Leo.] See, I wanted to prevent this from happening.

Chris: Don't blame him. This has nothing to do with him. I want you to come with me, right now. Will you go with me? [Chris extends his hands to his mom.]

Piper: [She glances at Leo who nods in return. She grabs Chris' hands.] Yes. [Chris and Piper orb out.]

Ex. Black's Beach – Shore – Night

[Chris and Piper orb. He sits down in the sand and gazes out at the sea. Piper sits next to him.]

Piper: You're acting strange. [She looks around.] Where are we?

Chris: We're at Black's Beach in San Diego. Did you know this is where I go sometimes to think?

Piper: No, I didn't know.

Chris: Why do you think that is?

Piper: You've never told me.

Chris: [He stands up and dusts himself off.] Exactly. Did you ever notice I never tell you anything?

Piper: Yes, I noticed. It's because you have a closer relationship with your father.

Chris: No, it's because you've always pushed me away.

Piper: What are you getting at?

Chris: You know what I'm getting at. Dad told me everything. You know I know, so just stop.

Piper: [She looks down.] Well, what do you want to know?

Chris: Why you had to see me as the son you'd lost when I've always been right here. [He pauses.] In the past two days, I've been going over Wyatt, the family, and myself. I've come to the conclusion you're at the center.

Piper: What do you mean?

Chris: I'm not blaming you for Wyatt leaving. I just think,I don't know what to think, you influenced everything. In trying to do that right thing, I think you might have made a mistake.

Piper: All I did was raise my children to the best of my ability. With what's happened over the past couple days, I think you've gotten stressed.

Chris: For the first time in my life, I can admit I am. I love you so much mom, and I have tried over and over again to get your attention. Out of the blue, I find out the reason you never paid me much attention is because you were afraid Wyatt would turn evil and that one day I might die.

Piper: You can't say I wasn't there for you two. I was always there for you.

Chris: I'm not saying you weren't there for me. I'm just saying you never took interest in me. We never bonded just the two of us.

Piper: That's not true. If I remember correctly, I was the one who taught you how to cook.

Chris: That's because I begged dad to make you teach me. Wyatt wouldn't do it, and I knew you wouldn't ask me. It was the only way you would spend any time with me.

Piper: I can't…

Chris: You can't admit that what I'm saying is the truth.

Piper: I'm sorry.

Chris: I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I want to hear you say you love me. [Silence] But you can't tell me that because you're afraid you might lose me. I promise you nothing is going to happen to me, and I will bring back Wyatt too.

Piper: [She smiles saddened.] It's nice to dream, isn't?

Chris: Dream…?

Piper: Everything will be all right and turn out okay. I used to think like that myself. I used to think that Prue, Phoebe, and I would be together forever, but that didn't happen. I came to accept the reality. I used to think I would have a normal life, but that couldn't happen. I came to accept that reality. I used to think I would live happily with my family, but I knew the future. I had to take precautions to protect my family and the world.

Chris: You let knowledge of the future take over the present. Look what happened.

Piper: You're right, nothing changed. Wyatt still went evil.

Chris: What do you mean nothing changed? Wyatt isn't evil, and I'm not dead. According to what I know, one does affect the other.

Piper: We're only postponing the inevitable.

Chris: The other Chris did change the future. Everybody is alive, and we've lived good lives. Even though we never close, you were alive. I rather you with me than not with me at all.

Piper: But-

Chris: No buts, trust me mom. You entrusted me with The Book of Shadows for a reason. It may be hard for you, but for once, trust that everything will turn out for the best. I will make everything right.

Piper: As long as Wyatt is in the Underworld, I'll worry about both my sons.

Chris: Stop worrying! This is why the two of us are so distant from each other. Did you ever worry about that? Did you ever care that if I died, you never would have gotten to know me? [Piper is stunned into Silence. He calms down.] I'm sorry.

Piper: [She gazes out at the see.] I won't let you talk to me like this. Take me home.

Chris: But mom…

Piper: [She stands up on the brink of tears.] Home, now! [Chris tries to take her hand, but she pulls away so he grabs her forearm. The two of them orb out.]

Int. Piper and Leo's House – Piper and Leo's Bedroom – Night

[Chris and Piper orb. Piper sits on the bed.]

Chris: I knew we wouldn't be able to fix this in one night. [He pause.] We're not okay, but we will be. [Chris orbs. Leo walks in and sits beside her. She holds onto him.]

Leo: What's wrong?

Piper: Every time I see him, it's hard for me.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because if I gaze into his eyes, I remember Prue and I remember Chris, the one we lost. [She starts crying.] They died because of magic…

Leo: You can't help that Piper, and you can't blame magic either. You just have to come to terms with the losses and move forward.

Piper: I can't.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because…

Leo: Piper [Piper dazes for a moment. She's not hearing Leo. Instead she hears, Chris: In trying to do that right thing, I think you might have made a mistake..]

Piper: Because Leo; Prue, Wyatt, and both Chris', they were my fault. Everything is my fault… (She buries her head in Leo's chest and cries.)

Fade Out:

End of Act III

Act IV

Int. Townhouse – Hall – Early Morning

[The camera goes down a dimly lit hallway and stops at the doorway of Michael's room.]

Michael: [Voice Over] Renee, I'm going to take a quick shower. Can you wait till I get through so we can go over to the manor together?

[The camera goes down the hallway and stops at Renee's room. Renee emerges with stuffed folders in her arms and a book bag on her back.]

Renee: Sure, I have to get some papers graded anyway. Come get me from the kitchen when you're ready to go.

Michael: [Voice Over] No problem.

Int. Townhouse – Kitchen – Early Morning

[The camera follows Renee into the kitchen. She spreads her folders on the table and sets her book bag next to the chair. She checks the time on her cell phone,5:30. She sits down, gets a purple pen from her book bag, and begins grading. After several papers, she sighs.]

Renee: Seems whatever I teach goes in one ear and out the other. I guess I better try to slow down. I might be going to fast for them. [Suddenly, Renee hears something. She realizes what it is.] Chris' alarm clock, I should go turn it off.

Int. Townhouse – Chris' Room – Early Morning

[Renee gets up and heads for Chris' room. She opens the door and sees a stranger standing beside Chris' bed.]

Renee: Who are you? [The stranger turns to Renee not surprised by her appearance. An old 40s looking hat hides the stranger's face. He was about to set a card on the bed, but he retracts his hand quickly. Not waiting for an answer, Renee attacks. She performs a back roundhouse kick. He grabs her leg and pushes her back. She recovers going into a spinning sweep. He jumps to dodge it. Coming from the sweep she tries a side kick, but the stranger grabs her foot and flips her.] [Voice Over] Why isn't he fighting back? [Aloud] What kind of Demon or Warlock are you?

[He doesn't answer. Renee tries to finish him with a double kick to the chest. She knocks the stranger back, but while falling towards the window he white smokes through it. On the other side of it, he becomes a peregrine falcon. Renee is puzzled. He dropped his card. Renee reads Chris across the front.]

[She paces, arms crossed, while tapping the card against her chin.] Should I give this to Chris or read it now? Read it now. [She opens the envelope. At first, the letter is blank before writing starts to appear:

Chris, I've been watching you for some time. I wanted to warn you trouble is headed your way. Strong and clever as you are, I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it on your own. Since the era of the Charmed Ones is over, we are currently in a transitional period. For it's your turn, to take up where they left off. Of course, you've been preparing for this day. I'm writing to inform you that you must overcome all obstacles on your journey. As your friend Renee says, "Everything happens for a reason." Be on your guard and never leave anything to chance. I'm sure you are capable of accomplishing this feat because I know you quite well. Through everything, regarding the events that are to occur, remember help is all around you. You can count on assistance coming from the most unlikely of people and places. My advice to you: Use your life experiences to your advantage. Trust me, you're ready for challenges that await you. Heed my words. From your friend, Semical.

P.S Renee, you are a good person and friend. Never change. I leave this in your hands. Your actions will determine the future. Good luck.] I have to tell Michael.

Int. Townhouse – Hall – Early Morning

Renee: [Rushing to Michael's room and running up to the closed door, she remembers he's taking a shower. She thinks.] Maybe, this is better kept secret. Michael might finally step up and do something to help, and Chris has enough on his plate as it is. If you can hear me Semical, I'll tell him, but I'll wait until the right time. [She holds the card to her chest. She nods to herself in agreement.]

Michael: [He opens the door and sees Renee standing there. She turns around stuffing the card into her back pocket. Michael wonders why she's standing in front of the door.] Why are you-?

Renee: [She cuts him off, not wanting to say anything.] Ready to go?

Michael: Sure. [Renee flames. Michael shimmers.]

Int. Townhouse – Michael's Bedroom to Bathroom– Early Morning

[The scene flashes backward until Michael says: No problem. This time the camera goes into Michael's room as he closes the door. He is fully dressed. He walks into his bathroom, shuts that door behind him, and turns on the shower. After a beat, he shimmers.]

Ext. Underworld – Wyatt's Lair – Eternal Night

[Michael lair is dark and quiet.]

Michael: Wyatt! [Silence] Wyatt, get your ass in here now!

Wyatt: [Wyatt orbs.] Michael, do you have a death wish?

Michael: We need to talk.

Wyatt: Haven't spoken in 6 years, I don't think it's necessary we pick up where we left off.

Michael: I think it is.

Wyatt: I doubt it.

Michael: [Michael shimmers before Wyatt and punches him.] [He smirks.] Snap out of it!

Wyatt: [Wyatt recovers.] [He smiles slightly.] You bastard. [He punches Michael back]

Michael: [Wyatt and Michael walk in a circle waiting to see who will strike first.] I won't believe you don't think about us. [He goes for another punch, but Wyatt evades it.]

Wyatt: I don't. You all were just a burden to me. [He stops.]

Michael: [He stops also.] So, you've finally decided to cut us from your life. All the things you were saying in the attic last night: about Chris' family and his two friends. Chris' family is your family and you have always been my best bud. You know that.

Wyatt: My family drove me away, and I don't bother with friends.

Michael: Doesn't explain how I was able to get to you so easily. Were you expecting me?

Wyatt: I sensed your arrival.

Michael: Or maybe a part of you feels alone, you wanted company.

Wyatt: The friends I had made their choice.

Michael: Well, wasn't much of a choice, I made the right decision.

Wyatt: You stand by it after all these years, some friend you were. You abandoned me.

Michael: [He jumps at Wyatt, knocking him to the ground, and punches him twice before he is thrown back.] I didn't abandon you! I made a promise to my father.

Wyatt: That has never stopped you from doing anything in the past.

Michael: This was different.

Wyatt: We were like brothers, and you bailed on me.

Michael: It's not like you didn't find a replacement.

Wyatt: I couldn't bring DJ into this, and Zexyl stood by me.

Michael: You trust Zexyl over me?

Wyatt: No.

Michael: I didn't think so.

Wyatt: I could take you out. Right here, right now. I could vanquish your ass.

Michael: You could vanquish my Demon side, but you couldn't vanquish me. You're no murderer.

Wyatt: [He throws a low voltage Energy ball at Michael, which sends him flying back.] Try me.

Michael: [He gets up dusting himself off.] [He grins.] Is that a threat?

Wyatt: [He grins.] Did it sound like one?

Michael: [Out of nowhere.] Ask me again.

Wyatt: After all that crap about your father, you want me to ask you again.

Michael: I was serious about him, and I still am, but I realize things need to change.

Wyatt: They won't change.

Michael: Not unless you don't want them too.

Wyatt: What you're telling me is, you would be willing too- [Michael cuts him off.]

Michael: I'm saying I have to make my own decision soon because things need to change. [Michael shimmers.]

Int. Townhouse – Michael's Bathroom to Bedroom – Early Morning

Michael: [Back in the bathroom, he turns the shower off and waits a few minutes to think.] If I'm going to do this, I should let him know, right? Maybe I could get Chris to tell him. You're not a coward. Face your dad like a man. Hot damn, I'm screwed. [He leaves the bathroom and leans on his bedroom door.] I'll tell him. He has a right to know. They both do. My dad and Chris, they'll understand. Looks like Renee was right, it's time for me to get into the thick of things. Wyatt, this is all for you buddy. [The camera pans out. Renee and Michael are both leaning on the door. The camera goes back onto Michael who opens the door. He wonders why Renee is standing there.] Why are you-?

Renee: Ready to go?

Michael: [He thinks she's up to something, but decides not to say anything.] Sure. [Renee flames. Michael follows with a shimmer.]

Ext. Underworld – Wyatt's Lair – Eternal Night

Zexyl: [Zexyl smokes.] Wyatt

Wyatt: Yes, Zexyl.

Zexyl: This has been the last straw.

Wyatt: Last straw?

Zexyl: Cutting yourself off from the Underworld the past couple days has made Demons and Warlocks restless.

Wyatt: [He smiles.] Bring those who are restless and I will destroy them.

Zexyl: You're going about this the wrong way. The Demons and Warlocks are getting worried.

Wyatt: Worried? I've been in charge for six years. Why now?

Zexyl: Because after six years, they're still in the Underworld. You're supposed to be stronger than any force known to magic, yet they must live down here like dogs. They're ready for a change.

Wyatt: Nothing is about to change. You can relay that message to them. If anybody has a problem with it, they can take it up with me.

Zexyl: Your spell granted Demons and Warlocks a multitude of Witches' powers, but your ban on killing Witches has begun to annoy them. They want to use their newfound power the way they were meant too. They are tired of sparing Witches' lives.

Wyatt: Until they can destroy me, they will remain annoyed.

Zexyl: You ought to choose a side soon, Wyatt. Good or Evil. For it won't be long before all hell breaks loose.

Wyatt: When that happens, I'll be ready.

Zexyl: Will you, I doubt you'll be able handle the entire Underworld, especially with all the powers they've acquired. First, they will take you down. [Wyatt glares at him.] And with you out of the way, Chris will be next, followed by Renee and Michael. Finally, the Charmed Ones who wouldn't stand a chance.

Wyatt: [Wyatt, pissed off, walks over to Zexyl choke holding him into the air.] You try threatening me, but as long as I am in charge, I will control the Underworld's actions.

Zexyl: [He's short of breath.]You are only one man. Your eyes cannot be everywhere watching over everything.

Wyatt: You are supposed to be my eyes. As my right hand man, your job is to persuade the Demons and Warlocks, make them understand, I am right and they are wrong. Any doubts they may have, you need to erase them. [Feeling his anger rising, he drops Zexyl to the ground., and then turns away from him.] Now, get to work.

Zexyl: [He catches his breath.] As you wish. [Zexyl smokes.]

Wyatt: [He walks a few steps contemplating his thoughts.] So things do need to change, whether I like it or not. [He stops and orbs.]

Ext. Place of Darkness – Unknown – Eternal Night

[The camera is engulfed in darkness until a single candle is struck to life. Four figures stood around it with their faces hidden. Four voices could be heard.]

1st voice: We must find a solution to our problem.

2ndvoice: We are all in agreement. Wyatt has been in control for far too long.

3rdvoice: If we follow our plan, everything will go back to normal.

4thvoice: It's a good thing the Charmed Ones never bothered to go after the prophecy telling of the twice-blessed child.

1stvoice: And even if they did at present, they would be too late.

2ndvoice: We all are still pondering how you managed to find it.

4thvoice: Time traveling magic may have been banned, but I thought our reasons for going back would be the exception. I doubted you all would mind if it led to getting rid of Wyatt. We must all give thanks for Merrill and Cronyn.

1stvoice: If I were you, I would not start breaking rules. We have to keep this quiet.

3rdvoice: Keeping this quiet is the key to our success. Taking on Wyatt head on would be suicide. I believe putting our heads together we can bring him down.

2ndvoice: We can't forget about Chris. He also plays a role in all of this.

4thvoice: Chris is no threat to us. Separate both Chris and Wyatt are a challenge, but neither of the brothers realizes what strength they would hold together. They could possibly become a force to be reckoned with, even able to rival that of the Charmed Ones, but we take Wyatt out and it shall never be.

1stvoice: Chris is the weaker of the two. It would be better if….

4thvoice: Chris is protected while Wyatt is already in our midst.

3rdvoice: He's right. First Wyatt, then everything will be perfect.

4thvoice: But if it will appease you, we will keep Chris distracted.

1stvoice: Good, we cannot afford to make mistakes.

2ndvoice: Then it's time to set our plan in motion. We mustn't fail.

All four: Agreed. [The candle is blown out.]

Ext. Manor – Front Stoop – Early Morning

[Chris sits on the stoop in yesterday's clothes. Apparently, he's deep in thought.]

Chris: The spell didn't work or maybe it did. Seemed to have no effect on him, but he healed me. I've never given up on anything in my life, and I don't plan to start. I can't give up on Wyatt. What can I do?

Int. Manor – Victor's Room - Early Morning

[Renee and Michael arrive.]

Renee: Chris?

Michael: He's not in here.

Renee: I can see that.

Michael: Let's check downstairs then.

Renee: I'm right behind you.

[They walk from the room. Wyatt orbs in the bathroom. He steps out and sees Chris isn't there. He frowns a bit. He hears Renee and Michael going downstairs.]

Renee: I hope he got some sleep last night.

Michael: What do you mean?

Renee: It may not be easy for him to talk to Wyatt. When he left, he did leave Chris too. [Wyatt follows after them.]

Int. Manor – Downstairs – Early Morning

Michael: I'll check the kitchen.

Renee: I bet you will. [Michael grins and leaves. Wyatt watches them from upstairs.]

Renee: Chris? He's not around here.

Michael: Not in the kitchen, back room, or basement.

Renee: He's probably outside.

Michael: Thinking about yesterday?

Renee: That's my best guess.

Michael: Before we go out there, do you think Chris took Wyatt's leaving that hard?

Renee: Hard for me to say. They weren't as close as you, DJ, and Wyatt were, but I believe all siblings have a certain bond. I didn't know Wyatt as well as you did, but I do know a little about Chris. He loved Wyatt, looked up to him, and I know he still does. [Michael is speechless. He doesn't know what to say. Wyatt grabs hold of the banister surprised to here Renee's words.] Let's go.

Ext. Manor – Front Stoop – Early Morning

[Renee and Michael walk outside, and Wyatt orbs behind them. After the door shuts, he opens it a crack.]

Michael: Hey, little early to be out and about.

Renee: Good morning, what are you doing out here?

Chris: Hey, good morning. I'm just out here thinking.

Renee: [Renee sits next to him on his left with Michael on his right] What are you thinking about?

Chris: Life.

Renee: You can talk to us Chris.

Chris: [Chris looks up into Renee's eyes and then away. He sighs.] My father wants me to give up on Wyatt, and I'm giving it some thought. I don't want him to be upset with me for not listening to him and end up…

Michael: And end up?

Chris: dead.

Michael: So you were?

Chris: Yeah, I was the one to come from the future to help save Wyatt. I ended up dead.

[Renee leans behind Chris to glance over at Michael. They share a look, and Michael shakes his head for her not to say anything. She nods.]

Renee: If you want to keep trying, Michael and I are with you every step of the way.

Chris: If something happens to you, because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself. DJ wouldn't forgive me either. Besides, I should probably do this alone to keep you two from getting hurt.

Renee: If you do it alone, you may end up dead. No matter what you say, we're going to help whether you like it or not.

Chris: I told my dad nothing would happen to me, and I always keep my word.

Michael: Chris, you and I are pretty close with our dads. We share that father son bond. I think I've realized our fathers trust in our judgment. If we had to do something that might look bad in their eyes, they wouldn't be upset. They'd understand.

Renee: [Renee has a questioning look on her face watching Michael] [Voice Over] What are you planning Michael?

Chris: You're right.

Renee: Wyatt won't kill you and neither will the leagues of Demons and Warlocks under his control. He won't let them. You know why, Wyatt protects his family. [Michael and Chris look over to Renee.]

Renee: Don't look at me like that. It's the truth. In the attic, Wyatt got me thinking.

Michael: You mean when he asked, you really think your barrier kept all the Demons and Warlocks away.

Renee: Yeah, he still cares. After the new order established itself, he prevented your mother and her sisters from being attacked. They, in turn, were able to move on with their lives. Demons and Warlocks stopped their raids when your grandfather moved here, and I never told you guys this, but he was the one who had me send Melinda away. I think he wanted her to recover from the pain he and Zexyl caused her. We've been trying to save him for so long we've been oblivious.

Michael: We can't ignore the facts. [He mumbles.] I can't believe you kept a secret from us.

Chris: I'm afraid that won't last much longer.

Michael: I'm with Chris. In a couple weeks, maybe even months, I'm thinking all bets are off.

Chris: All I know is last night, I believe I felt a change in him. Just don't know what it meant.

Michael: [He stands up.] Well, it's Friday. After work, we've all weekend to stress over this. Right now though, I am quite famished.

[Renee and Chris look up to Michael. Renee smiles while Chris puts on a short smile.]

Renee: We've got nothing to eat. None of us has made it to the grocery store.

Michael: I happen to know for a fact Chris' Gramps has a stocked kitchen, and Piper didn't teach Chris how to cook for nothing. He can make us breakfast.

Renee: Oh yeah, that's right. I could sure go for some pancakes. [She smiles sweetly. Renee and Michael laugh. Chris slightly smiles. Wyatt orbs as they head toward the kitchen. Chris noticed him right before he orbed.]

Chris: Alright then, breakfast on me. You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a second. [Chris stands inside the doorway, and Wyatt orbs onto the porch.] Thanks for healing me. [Wyatt nods.] You were listening?

Wyatt: I heard every word.

Chris: I thought as much.

Wyatt: You think evil will corrupt me, don't you?

Chris: Yes, I do.

Wyatt: For now, I guess that leaves us against each other.

Chris: My job is to keep you in check. I'm your keeper whether I have to save you or…

Wyatt: destroy me?

Chris: I could never destroy you.

Wyatt: You say that now, but we both know we're headed in that direction. [They glance into each other's eyes then look away. Awkward silence. He remembers the Dark Robed Figure calling himself Wyatt's Keeper. He says under his breath.] You put your all into that spell.

Chris: I did. [He gazes at the ground.]

Wyatt: As the oldest, I thought it was my job to take care of you, keep you in check.

Chris: [He looks up surprised.] I can take care of myself. Right now, I'm going to take care of you.

Wyatt: Mom and Dad used to tell us to take care of each other. Funny thing is we just might. [He laughs.]

Chris: No, Wyatt. We are brothers. No matter what, we'll get through this. We'll stick together.

Renee: Chris? [Chris and Wyatt glance into the house before looking back to each other.]

Wyatt: Are you sure about that? [Chris nods.] Then, our journey together should be interesting.

[Wyatt orbs, and Chris notices some of his orbs are dark. A saddened smile crosses Chris' face. He looks at the door. With a slight wave of his hand, he shuts it with his power.]

Fade Out:

End of Act IV

End of Episode


End file.
